Hanna and Andrew (Arhold and Andrea's kids) Bring NC-17 Films to School/Both Got Grounded
Movies students bring #Leonardo bought Spirited Away (2001/2002) on DVD (G) #Michaelangelo bought Titan A.E. (2000) on DVD (G) #Donatello bought Treasure Planet (2002/2003) on DVD (G) #Raphael bought Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) on DVD (G) #Milk bought Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007/2008) on DVD (PG) #Arthur bought Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009/2010) on DVD (PG) #Ronald bought The Ringer (2005/2006) on DVD (PG-13) #Parker bought Street Kings (2008) on DVD and Dutch bought Deception (2008) on DVD ® #Hanna bought Atomic Blonde (2017) on DVD and Andrew bought Assassination Nation (2018) on DVD (NC-17) Transcript Dog Teacher: Everybody listen up! Today is Movie Day! So, if you bring a G rated movie, you get the rest of the year off. If you bring a PG rated movie, you get the rest of the month off. If you bring a PG-13 rated movie, you have been warned. If you bring an R rated movie, you are suspended for a month. If you bring an NC-17 rated movie, you are DEFINITELY A LITTLE EXPELLED! So, what type of movie did you get? Leonardo: I got Spirited Away on DVD. Dog Teacher: Good work, Leonardo. This movie is rated G. Now you can only get the rest of the year off. Michaelangelo, what about yours? Michaelangelo: I got Titan A.E. on DVD. Dog Teacher: Hooray! Titan A.E. is made by Twentieth Century Fox and it's rated G! You can get another year off and go home now. Donatello, what movie is that? Donatello: I got Treasure Planet on DVD. Dog Teacher: Well done, Donatello! The movie is rated G and you got the rest of the year off is that you have Treasure Planet on DVD. You are free to go. Raphael, what movie is yours? Raphael: I got Monsters vs. Aliens on DVD! Dog Teacher: That's right, Raphael. Your movie is rated G too! You are now free, and as for you, Milk, what movie did you bought? Milk: I got Alvin and the Chipmunks (2008) on DVD. Dog Teacher: That's right, Milk! You are the movie hero and that movie is made by parental guidance! You are now free as a free movie student! Arthur, what movie is that? Arthur: This DVD is yours: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel! Dog Teacher: Arthur, that movie is rated PG after the first movie Milk bought it. Anyway Ronald, what type of movie is it anyway? Ronald: I bought The Ringer (2006) on DVD! Dog Teacher: Really? The Ringer on DVD? That movie is rated PG-13. You have been warned. Please don't bring it again. Ronald: Okay. I won't bring it again. Dog Teacher: Good. So you two got any movies yet? Parker: Yes. I did. I have Street Kings (2008) on DVD made by Fox Searchlight Pictures. Dutch: And so is my favorite DVD: Deception (2008) copyright claimed by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Dog Teacher: OH (x30)! PARKER AND DUTCH, THOSE MOVIES ARE RATED R! YOU ARE NOT YOUNG ENOUGH TO WATCH THOSE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASSROOM AND GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW! (calms down) Okay. (x5) I lost my temper there. At last, but not least...what's the word? Ahem. You two got any more movies yet? Hanna: I sure have! I bought Atomic Blonde on DVD. Andrew: And I brought Assassination Nation on DVD. Dog Teacher: OH (x35)! HANNA AND ANDREW, WHAT THE FLYING HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THOSE MOVIES ARE RATED NC-17! YOU BOTH ARE 12 AND THOSE MOVIES ARE INAPPROPRIATE! THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Hanna and Andrew Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bringing Movies to School